kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Bio Capsules
Bio Capsules are the sample bottle-like collectible devices used by the transformation gear in Fusion Rider. Overview Bio Capsules seemingly contain the power, or "Essence" of whatever animate/inanimate object they are based on, presumably due to their status as a purified byproduct from the Biorganism. Nathan Curie has created the Fusion Driver for use with them in order to transform into Fusion Rider. After Fusion Rider defeats a Biorganism, he absorbs its monster essence away from the person into a blank Bio Capsule (white cap, empty), turning it into its impure form (white cap, relevant color inside), the bottle part being bulbous and with a black spider web pattern on it. Through a mysterious power held by Misa Nikola and a modified microwave machine in his basement, the Biorganism's harmful properties are purified, leading to the creation of a purified Bio Capsule which can then be used by Fusion Rider. Functionality Two Bio Capsules are used at once in the Fusion Driver, one organic and one inorganic. Any two organic and inorganic Bio Capsules can be used to create a Trial Form ''', but each Bio Capsule has a '''Best Match with another one, creating a perfect combination of powers. If they are used together, they create an especially powerful Best Match form. Flare Rider uses only the Dragon Bio Capsule to transform, by inserting it into an adapter called the Flare Dragon, and inserting it into the Fusion Driver. Nightrogue and Bloodstark use Bio Capsules to transform by inserting them into the Steam Gun. Bio Capsules may be inserted into certain weapons such as the DrillCrusher or BeatBlade to activate special finisher attacks. The Lion Bio Capsule is used to turn the MotoMobile from phone to bike mode. Bio Capsules can also be utilized to give their users in civilian form temporary superhuman abilities by shaking them. (Ex. The Rabbit Bio Capsule gives Nathan temporary super speed and agility to evade attacks.) List of Bio Capsules - Inorganic= *'Tank Bio Capsule': Used by Fusion Rider to Best Match with Rabbit and access RabbitTank Form. *'Diamond Bio Capsule': Used by Fusion Rider to Best Match with Gorilla and access GorillaDiamond Form. *'Gatling Bio Capsule': Used by Fusion Rider to Best Match with Hawk and access HawkGatling Form. *'Comic Bio Capsule': Used by Fusion Rider to Best Match with Ninja and access NinjaComic Form. *'Rocket Bio Capsule': Used by Fusion Rider to Best Match with Panda and access PandaRocket Form. *'Fire Bio Capsule': Used by Fusion Rider to Best Match with Hedgehog and access HedgehogFire Form. *'Cleaner Bio Capsule': Used by Fusion Rider to Best Match with Lion and access LionCleaner Form. *'Train Bio Capsule': Used by Fusion Rider to Best Match with Pirate and access PirateTrain Form. *'Light Bio Capsule': Used by Fusion Rider to Best Match with Octopus and access OctopusLight Form. *'Lock Bio Capsule': Used by Fusion Rider to Best Match with Dragon and access DragonLock Form. *'Robot Bio Capsule': Used by Fusion Rider to Best Match with Phoenix and access PhoenixRobot Form. *'Cell Bio Capsule': Used by Fusion Rider to Best Match with Wolf and access WolfCell Form. *'Eraser Bio Capsule': Used by Fusion Rider to Best Match with Unicorn and access UnicornEraser Form. *'Gold Bio Capsule': Used by Fusion Rider to Best Match with Scorpion and access ScorpionGold Form. *'Saucer Bio Capsule': Used by Fusion Rider to Best Match with Tiger and access TigerSaucer Form. *'Jet Bio Capsule': Used by Fusion Rider to Best Match with Whale and access WhaleJet Form. *'Watch Bio Capsule': Used by Fusion Rider to Best Match with Turtle and access TurtleWatch Form. *'Pyramid Bio Capsule': Used by Fusion Rider to Best Match with Deer and access DeerPyramid Form. *'Fan Bio Capsule': Used by Fusion Rider to Best Match with Giraffe and access GiraffeFan Form. *'Skateboard Bio Capsule': Used by Fusion Rider to Best Match with Penguin and access PenguinSkateboard Form. KRBu-Tank Full Bottle.png|Tank Bio Capsule KRBu-Diamond_Full_Bottle.png|Diamond Bio Capsule KRBu-Gatling Full Bottle.png|Gatling Bio Capsule KRBu-Comic_Full_Bottle.png|Comic Bio Capsule Rocket_Full_Bottle.jpg|Rocket Bio Capsule Fire_Force_Full_Bottle.jpg|Fire Bio Capsule KRBu-Soujiki_Full_Bottle.png|Cleaner Bio Capsule Ressha_Full_Bottle.jpg|Train Bio Capsule Light_Full_Bottle.jpg|Light Bio Capsule Lock_Full_Bottle.jpg|Lock Bio Capsule RobotFullBottle.jpg|Robot Bio Capsule SumahoFullBottle.jpg|Cell Bio Capsule KeshigomuFullBottle.jpg|Eraser Bio Capsule GoldFullBottle.jpg|Gold Bio Capsule UFOFullBottle.jpg|Saucer Bio Capsule JetFullBottle.jpg|Jet Bio Capsule WatchFullBottle.jpg|Watch Bio Capsule PyramidFullBottle.jpg|Pyramid Bio Capsule SenpukiFullBottle.jpg|Fan Bio Capsule SukeboFullBottle.jpg|Skateboard Bio Capsule - Power-Up= *'RabbitTank Sparkler': Used by Fusion Rider to access his upgrade form, JumpBlast Form. Rabbit_Tank_Sparkling.jpg|Rabbit Tank Sparkler }} - Flare Rider= *'Dragon Bio Capsule': Used by Flare Rider in conjunction with the Flare Dragon to access his main form. Extracted from the Burn Organism. Allows the user to punch with incredible strength. Dragon_Full_Bottle.jpg|Dragon Bio Capsule }} - Power-Up= *''to be added'' - Legend Rider= - Trio Rider= *'Hawk Bio Capsule': Used with the Coin Bio Capsule to access a form themed after Trio Rider. *'Coin Bio Capsule': Used with the Hawk Bio Capsule to access a form themed after Trio Rider. KRBu-Taka Full Bottle.png|Hawk Bio Capsule MedalFullBottle.png|Coin Bio Capsule - Astro Rider= *'Friendship Bio Capsule': Used with the Rocket Bio Capsule to access a form themed after Astro Rider. *'Rocket Bio Capsule': Used with the Friendship Bio Capsule to access a form themed after Astro Rider. YujouFullBottle.jpg|Friendship Bio Capsule Rocket_Full_Bottle.jpg|Rocket Bio Capsule - Virtual Riders= *'Doctor Bio Capsule': Used with the Game Bio Capsule to access a form themed after V-Rider Action. *'Game Bio Capsule': Used with the Doctor Bio Capsule to access a form themed after V-Rider Action. *'Virtual Bio Capsule': Used to access a form themed after V-Rider Action. Doctor_Full_Bottle.jpg|Doctor Bio Capsule Game_Full_Bottle.jpg|Game Bio Capsule EA Full Bottle.jpg|Virtual Bio Capsule }} - BREAK= *'Bat Bio Capsule': Used by Nightrogue to transform with the Steam Gun. *'Cobra Bio Capsule': Used by Bloodstark to transform with the Steam Gun. *'Crocodile Crack Capsule': Used by Liqua Rider Rogue to transform. Bat Full Bottle.jpg|Bat Bio Capsule Cobra Full Bottle.jpg|Cobra Bio Capsule CrocodileCrackFullbottle.jpg|Crocodile Crack Capsule - Miscellaneous= *'Santa Bio Capsule': Used by Fusion Rider to Best Match with Christmas and Cake. *'Christmas Bio Capsule': Used by Fusion Rider to Best Match with Santa. *'Cake Bio Capsule': Used by Fusion Rider to Best Match with Santa. Santa_Claus_Fullbottle.jpg|Santa Bio Capsule Nopicture.jpg|Christmas Bio Capsule Cake Full Bottle.jpg|Cake Bio Capsule }} Unused Bio Capsules Hacking the pin combinations on the DX Fusion Driver toy reveals sounds for Bio Capsules and Best Matches currently not set to be used as real forms or toys. *'Dino' & Racer *'Shark' & Bike *'Spider' & Fridge *'Beetle' & Camera *'Ghost' & Magnet *'Rose' & Chopper *'Bat' & Engine *'Wasp' & Sub *'Rhino' & Dryer *'Bear' & Television *'Dog' & Mic *'Croc' & Remote *'Cup' & Energy Notes *This is the first time in which the Legend Rider gimmick is comprised of multiple items. Rather than having one rider represented in a single bottle, the Legend Rider Bio Capsules are a fusion of Legend Riders' motifs. *Design-wise, the method of reading the Bio Capsules in the DX Fusion Driver, as well as the similar standby music, is identical to the use of Auto Chargers in the Shift Brace from Auto Rider. *The concept of having an impure/pure form to the Bio Capsules draws a parallel with the Gaia Drives from Duo Rider. In addition, the Kamen Riders of both series are only able to use the refined version of their respective collectible device. *Fusion Rider absorbing the essence of a Biorganism into an empty Bio Capsule brings to mind how Virtual Bugvisors are used to absorb the remains of a Gamebug virus from the previous season.